


Комплекс спасителя

by chipsaestrella



Series: Родственные узы [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Сайд-стори к "Родственным узам". Действие происходит после 18 главы.Драко рассказывает Гарри о своем неуспешном общении с отцом. Гарри решает предпринять кое-какие действия.





	Комплекс спасителя

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

Драко был так пьян, что Гарри совсем не удивился, когда Малфой не пошел к камину, а просто аппарировал прямо от стойки. На хлопок обернулся бармен, недоуменно посмотрел на пустой стул, потом - на Гарри, потом - снова на стул, потряс челкой, спросил неуверенно:

\- А он, это... Не того?..

Гарри ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. Его собственная магическая сила могла превышать малфоевскую хоть в два раза, хоть в целых восемь, но аппарировать в таком состоянии для него, как для любого нормального волшебника, означало подписать себе смертный приговор. А Гарри, который один раз уже, в общем, там был и весь этот потусторонний вокзал видел, вовсе не стремился приблизить свою кончину, что бы там ни писали иногда газеты.

Бармен уважительно присвистнул.

Гарри кинул на стойку монету и начал пробираться к камину.

Дома было тихо, пусто и неуютно, - Джинни должна была вернуться только через неделю, домовики отдыхали в заслуженный выходной, и Гарри вдруг понял, что ему нужно срочно с кем-нибудь посоветоваться по поводу ситуации Драко. И не просто с кем-нибудь, а кое с кем конкретным.

Он понял, что, и в самом деле, очень сильно пьян, только когда не смог сообразить, сколько же _там_ времени, если в Лондоне - почти полночь. Он всегда думал об этих местах, как о “ _там_ ”, где бы они ни находились. Даже в редких разговорах с Макгонагалл они никогда не назвали ни имя, ни город, только: “Знаете, как _там_ сейчас?” и “Давно не выходили на связь, надо бы проверить, как _там_ ”.

Наконец он отчаялся вспомнить разницу в часах и решил, что _там_ все время оказывается черт знает где, так что, если тут ночь, то _там_ , наверное, день. В крайнем случае, утро или вечер.

Так что он зачерпнул порошка, кинул в камин и сказал насколько возможно отчетливо:

\- Вилла “Тупик”.

Камин полыхнул зеленым, Гарри нырнул по пояс в огонь и как можно громче спросил:

\- Сэр, вы дома?

Как обычно, изображения его собеседника не появилось - только пламя вспыхнуло чуть ярче, и раздался недовольный голос:

\- Поттер, это вы? Ну, конечно, кто же еще может быть в такое время. А если бы я спал?

\- Но вы же не спите, - с пьяной прямотой ответил Гарри. - И потом, у нас сейчас ночь, а значит, у вас... у вас не должно быть!

\- Поттер, - с отвращением сказал невидимый абонент, - да вы что, пьяны? Впрочем, вы и в трезвом-то состоянии, видимо, не в силах сообразить, что Кейптаун находится приблизительно на одной долготе с... Мерлин, кому я это рассказываю!

\- Мне, сэр.

\- Что вам нужно? - устало спросил голос.

\- Сэр, мне... мне очень нужно с вами поговорить.

\- А до завтра это не может подождать?

\- Я... Это... А у нас с Джинни будет дочка, - вдруг невпопад заявил он.

\- Поттер!.. - возопил бестелесный голос. - Вы сошли с ума!.. Вы... А, впрочем, черт с вами. Вы же не отстанете, да? Проходите.

На всякий случай, Гарри кинул в огонь еще немного порошка, повторил название виллы - и шагнул в камин.

Иногда ему казалось, что Драко с его слишком хорошей памятью сам не позволяет себе забыть события многолетней давности, похоронить своих мертвецов и жить, не вспоминая каждый день два года войны.

Иногда он думал, что у Драко, даже если он и сам об этом не подозревает, просто был слишком хороший пример для подражания.

В каком бы уголке мира - в Австралии, в Новой Зеландии, на российском Дальнем Востоке, в Мексике, на Гавайях (за прошедшие годы сменилось адресов пятнадцать, а то и все восемнадцать), - на каком бы континенте ни находилось жилище Северуса Снейпа, оно всегда называлось “Вилла “Тупик””.

Гарри выпал из камина, без приглашения сел за стол напротив хозяина и сразу сказал:

\- Одному моему другу нужен... совет. Нужна помощь.

\- И что же нужно... хм... вашему другу? - ядовито спросил Снейп. - Отравить кого-нибудь?

 

 

Без малого двадцать лет Северус Снейп жил спокойной, беспроблемной жизнью вдали от Англии. На Островах об этом знали два человека и один портрет.

Северус Снейп с удовольствием сократил бы это количество до одного портрета, с которым все равно ничего нельзя было сделать, но применять _обливиэйт_ к старой коллеге и к спасителю магического мира было бы проявлением безвкусицы. Этого он себе позволить, конечно, не мог.

К счастью, по сравнению с теми двадцатью годами, в течение которых он не мог себе позволить вообще ничего из того, что ему бы хотелось, его жизнь была прекрасна.

Он варил уже известные зелья, изобретал новые, придумывал жуткие заклинания, большая часть которых, к счастью, не срабатывала (все же возраст не способствует проявлению буйной фантазии, говорил он сам себе в таких случаях, - на шестом-седьмом курсе, конечно, творить изысканные проклятия было куда проще). Писал статьи, иногда ездил на конференции, позаимствовав внешность у какого-нибудь маггла.

Пять раз бывал в Лондоне, три раза - в Глазго и один раз - в Хогвартсе.

Подготовил для Минервы четыре учебника по зельеварению - старые книги с третьего по шестой курсы ни на что не годились.

Через магическое зеркало несколько раз посмотрел на уроки зельеварения - сначала фон Грейтера, потом Булстроуд. Людвиг был отвратителен. Миллисента - удовлетворительна. Макгонагалл утверждала, что студенты ее любят, и он не стал уточнять, что именно это означает. По крайней мере, предмет она знала.

В общем, он не желал иметь с прошлым общего больше, чем было необходимо.

Так что, когда глубокой ночью его камин вспыхнул зеленым, и в нем показалась встрепанная голова Гарри-чертова-Поттера, Северус Снейп мысленно грубо выругался.

Выслушав историю про Люциуса Малфоя, он вздохнул.

\- Поттер, я надеюсь, вы не сказали им ничего такого, о чем мне предстоит пожалеть.

Главный аврор потупился.

\- Я вообще никому ничего не сказал. Просто... Просто Драко не знает, как его убедить. И я подумал... Для Малфоя это, наверняка, последний шанс. Я не знаю, были ли вы когда-то друзьями, но Драко - мой друг, муж Гермионы, а Нарцисса Малфой, в конце концов, спасла мне жизнь. Может быть, вы с ним...

Северус глубоко вздохнул, напомнил себе, что он, к счастью, больше ничего никому не должен, и как можно язвительнее закончил за Поттера:

\- Поговорили бы?

Поттер беспомощно кивнул.

Северус покачал головой.

\- Может быть, вы, Поттер, знаете, что сказала Нарцисса Драко, когда он убеждал ее повлиять на отца?

Поттер вскинул на него глаза:

\- А откуда вы?.. Ну да, он просил ее... А она... Она сказала, что бесполезно, потому что... Потому что... Я не знаю, почему, - закончил он, снова уставившись в стол.

\- Потому что она, Поттер, - назидательно сказал Северус, - знает своего мужа лучше, чем мы все вместе взятые.

\- Но если вы были друзьями...

\- К вашему сведению, - терпеливо ответил Северус, - мы с Люциусом никогда не были друзьями. Мы дружили с Нарциссой.

Поттер из-под челки посмотрел на него с подозрением. Северус с отвращением скривился.

\- Поттер, я вообще не понимаю, зачем я с вами сегодня разговариваю. Вы пьяны, вы вломились ко мне посреди ночи, вы требуете от меня невозможного и подозреваете Мерлин знает в чем... Мы были просто друзьями с Нарциссой Малфой, - сказал Северус, делая особый упор на “просто друзьями”. - У нас были общие интересы. В частности, зелья. Вы знаете, что Нарцисса была лучшей на своем курсе по зельеварению? Конечно, не знаете. А как вы думаете, что она почувствует, если я вдруг восстану из мертвых как раз тогда, когда ее муж вот-вот навсегда ее покинет? - он вдруг поймал себя на том, что повышает голос, но решил не сдерживаться. - Не знаете? Что вы вообще знаете, Поттер?

У Поттера был такой вид, как будто он сейчас расплачется, но Северусу его было совершенно не жалко. Поступаешь, как пьяный идиот - расхлебывай последствия.

\- Почему вас, Поттер, вообще волнует судьба Люциуса Малфоя? Не наигрались в спасителя двадцать лет назад? Все еще жаждете помочь всем на свете? Нимб не жмет?

Вот теперь он его достал.

Поттер подскочил и заорал, шарахнув кулаком по столу:

\- Да мне наплевать на вашего Малфоя! Меня волнует мой Малфой! И Гермиона! И дети! И я не понимаю, почему его-то, его почему это не волнует?..

Так же внезапно, как и взорвался, Поттер замолчал, опустился на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

Северус тяжело вздохнул, пошел на кухню, достал с верхней полки успокоительное, потом подумал и вытащил из шкафчика еще и антипохмельное.

Вернулся в комнату, поставил перед красным, как помидор, Поттером две бутылочки, указал на правую:

\- Это - сейчас. Вторую - утром. Идите домой, Поттер, - проспитесь. Поймите: Люциуса Малфоя волнуют совершенно другие вещи. Он и раньше неоднократно рисковал жизнью, отстаивая свое мнение о магглах. Было бы нелогично теперь вдруг ожидать от него чего-то другого, поверьте мне.

Поттер неловко откупорил зелье, выпил, несколько секунд посидел с закрытыми глазами, потом встал, сгреб оставшуюся бутылочку.

Перед камином он обернулся и сказал почти трезвым голосом:

\- Извините за сцену, сэр, я был не прав. Но и вы тоже неправы - у меня нет... Нет у меня комплекса спасителя.

Северус покачал головой.

\- Идите, Поттер, - повторил он, с трудом подавляя желание взять идиота за шкирку и зашвырнуть в камин головой вперед. – Нет, так нет.

\- Вы... Вы придете на похороны?

\- Приду.

Поттер наконец-то провалился в зеленое пламя, а Северус медленно развернулся и пошел обратно на кухню.

Комплекса спасителя у него, слава Мерлину, тоже нет.

Зато где-то в глубине бара должна быть большая бутыль огневиски.


End file.
